justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Chimp
|Image=Detective Chimp.jpg |Realname=Magnificent Finder of Tasty Grubs |Aliases=Bobo T. Chimpanzee |Identity=Public |Species=Chimpanzee |Nationality=N/A (Born In Zambesi) |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=3' 7" |Weight=76lbs |Eyes=Black |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Consulting Detective |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 1 Issue 001}} Detective Chimp is a superheroic member of the genus Pan. Originally a circus exhibit, he gained genius-level intellect by drinking from the Fountain of Youth and now uses his mind to solve crimes. History Secret Origin Captured in 1953 from Zambesi, a chimpanzee was taken by Fred Thorpe to become part of his carnival act: "Bobo The Detective Chimp", trained to recognise hand signals by his human master so that he might give the illusion of solving simple detective scenarios for paying customers. Life was simple and, for the most part, good for this chimpanzee. Then he was surprisingly broken out of confinement by another talking animal, who took him to where he gained his powers:the secret Fountain of Youth. Not only did sipping from it's pure waters give the Chimpanzee an unaging body, it also granted him a keen intellect - putting him not just at human level, but at the highest tier of that status. He no longer solved simple carnival tricks - he was actually able to deduce a visitor had murdered her own sister. Rise & Fall Detective Chimp (although his "real" name, in Chimpanzee, translates as "Magnificent Finder of Tasty Grubs") left the circus on the death of his owner and set up a detective agency, becoming something of a celebrity - but his lack of legal status (a chimpanzee cannot give evidence in court, nor can he chase unpaid bills) made life hard for him. Eventually he become a barfly at The Oblivion Bar, a magical dive which he entered and then stayed for a very long time. Return Detective Chimp finally emerged from his decades-long drinking binge and returned to work proper, and despite everything his supernaturally keen intellect remained undampened. (His IQ has been ranked above the 98th percentile of the human population) His detective skills rival that of the original Batman and, in a post-splicing world, his legal status may no longer be an issue. (He has finally been able to join the Republican Party) He is currently the chairman of the Justice League International and the de facto field commander. Appearance Detective Chimp is, in physical appearance, identical to an adult male chimpanzee in his prime. However, his dress his distinctive: a deerstalker, coat and other props clearly inspired by Sherlock Holmes. Powers From drinking from the Fountain of Youth, Detective Chimp gained an ageless life. The magic gave him other powers beyond just making him immortal bar violence, however: he gained an enhanced intellect which would equal a human genius and a gift of communication, able to speak to all animals. With the aid of his enhanced mind, he has trained to become one of the finest detectives in the world. In addition, Chimpanzees are naturally much stronger than humans and Detective Chimp is no exception. Relationships Allies * Zachary Zatara, stage magician and occult superhero * Zatanna, Zachary Zatara's mother and former Justice League member Enemies * Gorilla Grodd, simian arch-criminal Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes